Unspoken Words
by KefGurl47
Summary: Tony & Ziva decide to have a movie night...but Tony has an idea! TIVA fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: Tony & Ziva decide to have a movie night, but Tony has another idea! Just a short, TIVA one shot :) Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: ...the characters or movie is in no way mine.**

* * *

As the long, productive day for Team Gibbs was coming to an end, only Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were left in the squad room, finishing up the last of the paper work.

"Hey, Ziva. Want to watch a movie tonight?" Tony asked as he shut off his computer, walking over to her desk.

"Sure, Tony. That sounds nice. I will be ready in a minute." Ziva was finishing up something on her computer when Tony sat of the edge of her desk.

As Ziva finished her work, Tony thought to himself how they had been spending time together outside of work a lot lately; movie nights at his house, including popcorn, candy, and sitting extremely close together on his couch, or late night dinners at the diner down the road before heading home for the night which always included conversations that allowed them to know more about one another; things they did not already know.

Tonight, Tony thought he would change it up. Of course, leaving it to Ziva to be surprised when they got to their final destination.

"Ready, Tony?" He jumped the slightest bit, when she spoke, nodding his head and picking his bag up off the floor.

"I'm driving. You can leave your car here. I can pick you up before work tomorrow." Ziva was confused but obliged, putting her keys back into her bag.

They got into Tony's car and headed out, passing the road in which they would turn to go to Tony's apartment.

"You missed the road, Tony. Is something wrong?"

"Change of plans, Ziva!"

"Where are we going? I thought you said movie night."

"I did."

"The theater is back the other way, if that is what you had in mind."

"Nope, not going to the theater. Guess again, Zee-vah!"

She was confused, unsure as to where he was taking her. "Where, Tony?"

"Trust me. I think you will like it." Tony only smiled at her before focusing his attention on the road, not wanting to miss his turn.

* * *

A short while later they made it to a big lawn, a park, Ziva thought. There was a large projection screen in front, with many people sitting on blankets and chairs that they had brought.

"We're here!"

"What is this, Tony?" Ziva could not determine what was going on. It was unlike anything she had seen since she had been in America.

"Outdoor movie! _The Sound of Music_ is playing tonight, and I know it is your favorite! I know you've seen it, but I didn't think you would mind seeing it again. Do you?" Tony questioned as popped the trunk and grabbed out his two emergency blankets he kept in there; one to sit on and the other to cover up with.

"Not at all." Ziva smiled, thinking it was a nice idea. An outdoor movie, alone with Tony. No Gibbs. No McGee or Abby or Ducky or Vance or anyone constantly watching or interrupting them. Sure they had done movie nights at his place every once in a while or go out for a late dinner and talk, but something about being outside on a blanket, seemed so much more…enjoyable. Romantic even.

They found a spot, off to the side under a tree so they could lean against the trunk. It wasn't too crowded in that area. Tony spread out the blanket, motioning for Ziva to sit down. She did, making herself comfortable as Tony sat down close next to her, covering them up with a large blanket.

It was a nice night out, a light breeze making a light jacket suitable for the occasion. The stars were out and the moon was shining bright above them.

"This is nice, Tony. Thank you, for thinking of me and bringing me here."

"No one else I would rather be with." He smiled and moved even closer to her; there sides up against one another.

The movie began to play as the crowd that had formed quieted down. But Ziva could not get his last statement out of her mind. _No one else I would rather be with_. What did that mean? She knew they were flirting with the idea of maybe becoming something more than partners and best friends, but she was not certain. There had been times that she would rest her head on his shoulder when they were watching a movie, and she has told him things about herself that no one, not even Gibbs knows. She trusted him with her past, her secrets, and her life. There is no one that she would rather be with other than Tony. But was he thinking the same thing?

Tony couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was focused on the movie, so he would just stare. She would catch him every once in a while, simply nudging him and pointing at the screen. He'd smile and turn his eyes back to the big projection screen up front, only to turn his attention back to her a few moments later. She amazed him. He could not form words to describe how beautiful she was; inside and out. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but was not sure if she was ready, or even on the same page as he was.

He decided to test it. Half way into the movie he gently placed a hand around her waist. At first she tensed, but a few moments later she relaxed again, keeping her focus on the screen. Tony did not know what to think until she all of a sudden leaned into his side, placing one hand right above his knee and resting her head on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on hers and rubbed small circles on it.

He still did not take his eyes off of her. She caught him staring, again. His eyes were filled what she could only depict as love.

"Tony, the movie?"

"I like this view better." She smiled taking her head off of his shoulder and sitting up a little, her hand still with his on his knee. He missed her warmth immediately, wishing she would lean back into him. She stared back at him, catching his gaze. So much was said between them in those moments. Words that had not needed to be spoken aloud right then. She moved her hand that was not in his to his cheek and slowly leaned in towards him.

Their lips met for the first time since their undercover mission several years ago. But this time it was softer, more special to them both. It lasted only a few seconds, but it sent shocks throughout their bodies. When the kiss ended, Ziva kept her forehead up against his. Neither could help the smiles that invaded their faces. She turned back towards the movie, leaning back into his side and placing her head back on his shoulder. They stayed like that until the movie ended; stealing soft, quick kisses every now and then.

They had crossed a line and with sparks like that there was no turning back, ever. So much still needed to be talked about. Maybe that night, or the next day, but the here and now was not the time nor the place. The looks on their faces, the softness in their kisses, and the unspoken words that were said was enough to know that they both were on the same page, and Tony and Ziva could not be any happier.

**END**


End file.
